Koharu Nozomi
Koharu Nozomi, often called Haru, and also known as the White Girl (白い少女, Shiroi Shōjo),''' '''is a student in class 3-A, known as their student aide, in a way. She also helps sometimes in the big 3, due to her being as strong as them, but refusing to enter. Appearance Koharu is a lithe fair-skinned young woman. She has green hair and purple eyes, which turn red when she activates her quirk. Koharu's hair has often been described as beautiful and she wears it long and in two high pigtails, likely because Kei is quite fond of it. Her hair turns white once her quirk activates. Personality Koharu is a kind, caring and friendly young woman who treasures her friends and those she comes to think of as "family" more than anything else in the world; in fact, Koharu's view of the "world' is comprised completely of those around her, and when someone dies, she sees it as a piece of her "world" getting destroyed. Because of this view, Koharu can be quick to anger especially when her friends and family take what she feels to be unnecessary risks. Because of this, people tend to try to avoid upsetting her. Having suffered a traumatizing childhood, Koharu tends to break quickly when confronted by those who were part of her dark past, and she hates some of her peers and their ideals so fervently she once declared that she hated fighting and even people who think of nothing but themselves. It is noted by Mirio Togata that she used to bottle up all her emotions inside, but is much better currently at letting them out. Koharu is so frightened of losing those around her that she suffers recurring nightmares of U.A being destroyed and everyone around her disappearing. Despite her past, Koharu has shown that she can have the conviction to cast the things that scare her aside so she can fight to defend her family. Apart for that, Koharu is a nice girl who easily gets along with other people. She is polite and generous, enjoying making coffee for Class 3-A. She can have a strong character when she is offended going as far as hitting people. Koharu has shown to be able to display resentment when Tamaki almost self-sacrificed and she blamed him for not considering her his friend. She shunned him until he asked for her forgiveness. Abilities Quirk '''Physical Permeation: '''Koharu the ability to phase through any object. She can also choose what object she can go through, such as how she can go through a wall but keep all her clothes on and even take others with her as long as they are touching. However, when not making a conscious effort all things pass through her. A downside to this ability is that she is unable to pass through living things like people or animals. Stats Trivia * She has no memory of anything before her parents' death. Gallery Girl1-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Hero Interns Category:LunariaAsmr